


The Rage of an Unloved Child

by spaceMaverick



Series: Sovereign Chara AU [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Sovereign Chara AU, Telepathy, killing abusive parents to cope, straight up murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: “You don’t deserve something so easy,” they said, crouching down with a smirk. “I want to make you beg for death.”“You’re ridiculous,” their mother hissed. The tightness of her voice betrayed her fear.“You want me to prove it to you?”





	The Rage of an Unloved Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is partially me living vicariously through Chara but mostly just plot of the AU

“You,” Chara growled. The woman beneath them trembled as they summoned a flame. Chara looked between the flame and their mother, then shook their head. “You don’t deserve something so easy,” they said, crouching down with a smirk. “I want to make you beg for death.”

“You’re ridiculous,” their mother hissed. The tightness of her voice betrayed her fear.

“You want me to prove it to you?” Chara snapped, anger boiling up within them. They stood back up and planted a foot on her chest. “You ruined me. You deserve everything I’m going to do to you.” They pressed down, digging the heel of their boot into the center of the woman’s chest. She bit back a yelp and glared. “This is all your fault!” Chara continued. They brought up their foot and stomped. Their mother gasped with the impact and gripped their leg. Chara yanked it out of her grasp and sent a vine shooting out of the ground, wrapping around her arms and torso. Chara took a shortsword from their belt and slashed across her legs. She screamed and thrashed against the vines wildly, making them tighten automatically. Chara felt an animalistic growl rise in their throat. It was a sound they had learned from the Dreemurrs. With Asriel in Chara’s mind- sweet, gentle Asriel, killed twice by humans- they lunged at their mother.

“You make me sick!” They screamed, driving the sword through her chest and into the ground. She made a gurgling sound as she jerked wildly in a last attempt to survive. Chara let go of the blade and stepped back. Their mother twitched a few more times before falling still. Chara let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. Heart racing, they approached the body.

Her eyes were half-lidded, staring blankly into the blue sky. A strand of auburn hair slipped out from behind her ear, making her look like she was simply cloud-gazing on the grassy hill. Sickness swirled in Chara’s stomach. This disgusting woman looked almost peaceful. Chara reached out and pulled the sword out of her chest. The shining blade was streaked with blood and dirt. Chara’s hands shook as they took it. The vines disappeared into the ground, revealing irritated skin beneath.

_“Chara!”_ Frisk’s voice in their head made them whip around. Their neufriend was running up the hill, panic on their wavelength. Their voice continued, _“What did you_ do, _Chara?”_

“She’s dead,” Chara said flatly.

“I can see that,” Frisk signed, hands shaky from adrenaline. “But _why?”_

“No one can be hurt by her again.”

Frisk paused, taking in Chara’s disheveled and distraught appearance. They sighed and wrapped an arm around their shoulders. “You finally did it, huh?” They whispered. Chara nodded.

“I want to go home,” they mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to emphasize that Chara is the HERO of this story. This AU is in no way related to the genocide route. It actually takes place in a post-pacifist route world! It just all goes to shit because of a hate crime.
> 
> Also, "neufriend" is a gender-neutral term for bf/gf that I saw. As far as I know, it's pronounced like "new friend," lol


End file.
